


Family Is Everything

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort in General, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative McGonagall, Romance, Tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a free man, Severus finds out he still has a relative alive; an aunt who hasn’t seen him since she brought her little Panther into this world 35 years ago, Sirius is no longer stuck at Grimmauld Place-but living in a small, three bedroom cottage on the lane leading up to Hogwarts-and Harry still lives with the Dursley’s, but, it’s not as you think…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is Everything

> Harry Potter is walking down Diagon Alley, wearing black slacks, jade green silk button up shirt and a black business jacket, that’s open and no glasses. His shoes are dragon-hide, but dressy, instead of the usual boot style. His Aunt Petunia is wearing a yellow dress with black flats, his Uncle Vernon dressed like him but with a white button up business suit. Dudley’s wearing jeans, sneakers, dark blue t-shirt and the black leather jacket Harry had gotten him for his birthday. They’re talking and laughing as they go along, the Dursley’s asking questions and Harry answering them as best he can. They come to Florean Fortescue’s Ice-cream Parlour and go inside to order.
> 
> They come out a few minutes later-Harry with chocolate and mint, Dudley sporting Peanut Butter and Jelly, Vernon with a plain Vanilla, and Petunia with Honey Comb and Berry Wine flavour. They sit down out in the warm sun and talk while they enjoy their treat, when Harry sees his Dog-fathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He calls them over and they smile and approach them, hugging their Godson tightly, “Hey Harry! How have you been…?” Sirius asks joyously and Harry laughs, telling them to sit down. They do so and then he answers Sirius’ question, “I’m fine… I’ve been spending most of my holiday with an old friend of Mum and Dad’s… One you never knew…” Sirius frowns and Remus looks at Harry in confusion. Said young man grins and explains, “About a month after I was born, a woman by the name of Ilaria Prince arrived at the house where we lived. She told my parents she was an old friend of Charlus Potter, Dad’s father. She explained that she was a Mythical Creature, albeit a rare one… The rest, I can’t tell you, but she will when school starts…”
> 
> He grins at their slightly annoyed expressions and Sirius pokes him in the side, causing him to squeak loudly in surprised mirth. The Dursley’s and the two remaining Marauder’s laugh and he rolls his eyes. Remus and Sirius look at each other and Remus speaks, “Um Harry…? There’s-there’s something we need to tell you…”
> 
> “What is it Rem…?”                                                                  
> 
> Said man’s face breaks into a small smile at being called Rem- _Maybe Harry will still want me after all…?_ -before he continues, “Siri and I are the new DADA teachers, and, well, we’re-” Here, he clears his throat nervously and Sirius takes his hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Remus continues, “gay… together…” Harry raises an eyebrow and the Dursley’s cover their mouths with their hands, trying not to laugh. Sirius and Remus smile sadly, tears in their eyes, and they get up to leave. Harry stands and pulls Remus-who’s a head shorter than him seeing as he’s already 6’-close and kisses the tawny hair, “I would be a hypocrite if I stated you guys were disgusting… Don’t be afraid of your sexuality, okay…? Or anything! I will _always_ accept you…”
> 
> “Even if I’m pregnant…?” Remus asks timidly, “How far along Rem…?” Harry smiles down at the shocked face of Remus and he kisses said man’s nose lovingly, “A month…”
> 
> “Congrats Rem! Siri! Goddamn… Baby on the way people! I’m goin’ ta be a big bro! Goddamn!” Remus and Sirius shake their heads, with the Animagus correcting their Godson, “Godfather…?” Even though it comes out like a question. Harry stops what he’s doing-which is dancing around like a crazed lunatic on steroids-and turns to him in surprise, “G-g-godfather…?” Sirius nods and Harry falls, Dudley catching him while trying to stifle laughter, “Holy shit… I’m a Godfather…” Harry murmurs, dazed, and Sirius and Remus laugh.
> 
> FAMILY IS EVERYTHING
> 
> Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Severus Snape is begging Albus Dumbledore to leave him alone, to let him go and to not touch him. The Headmaster laughs and continues his activities, happy in the fact that he has his own personal slut.
> 
> FAMILY IS EVERYTHING
> 
> While these events are occurring, Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco Malfoy are talking with their dear friend, Tom Riddle, trying to get him to calm down as he mourns the loss of his son, who, in actuality, would be 17 if he were alive.
> 
> FAMILY IS EVERYTHING
> 
> Later that same night, Harry, Dudley, Sirius, Petunia, Vernon and Remus are watching a movie at said relative’s house, just hanging out and mucking around, when there’s an urgent sounding knock on the door. Harry gets up and answers it, to find Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George Weasley standing on his doorstep, as well as Hermione, with said young woman being the one to have knocked. Harry blinks owlishly at them before ushering them inside, “What the hell are you guys doing here…?” Harry asks, perplexed. Hermione hands him two pieces of parchment and he reads over the first. This is what it says;
> 
> **_Heritage Test for Hermione Jean Granger;_ **
> 
> **_Birth-name:_ ** _Atropos Anita Malfoy_
> 
> **_Father:_ ** _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_
> 
> **_Mother:_ ** _Nacrissa Jasmine Malfoy (nee Black)_
> 
> **_Sibling(s):_ ** _Draconis Lucien Malfoy_
> 
> **_Age:_ ** _13_
> 
> **_Status:_ ** _Submissive Veela_
> 
> **_Dominant Mate(s):_ ** _Ilaria Prince_
> 
> _Ilaria…? But, how…? She told me that her mate had died… I wonder…_ Harry looks at her over the parchment in shock and she nods. She snatches the parchment about her away from him and silently taps the second piece. He looks down at it and begins to read;
> 
> **_Heritage Test for_ ** _**Harry James Potter;**_
> 
> **_Birth-name:_ ** _Dmitri Griffin Riddle_
> 
> **_Father:_ ** _Tom Marvolo Riddle_
> 
> **_Mother:_ ** _Rabastan Riddle (nee LeStrange)_
> 
> **_Sibling(s):_ ** _None_
> 
> **_Age:_ ** _17_
> 
> **_Status:_ ** _Dominant Shadow Mage/Elf_
> 
> **_Submissive Mate(s):_ ** _Neville Longbottom_
> 
> Harry’s right eye twitches slightly and Hermione nods. The parchment bursts into black, shadowy flames-known here on in as ‘shadow flames’-and he storms into the living room, “Did you know…?” His voice is dangerously low as he levels his gaze with Petunia’s and she frowns, “Know what honey…?” He waves his hand and conjures another piece of parchment, exactly like the one he just burned. He hands it to her and she reads through it, her expression growing dark and the temperature in the room dropping. Dudley and Vernon raise their eyebrows in question and Sirius holds a shivering Remus to him, “I didn’t know, but I swear, whoever is behind this, I _will_ tear them to shreds…” She snarls angrily and Harry smirks, “Do you want to be known as Dmitri or Harry…?” Said young man purses his lips and replies after a few, “Call me Harry for now, and then when we sort this shit out, you can call me Dmitri…” She nods and stands, “Alright… Dudley, go pack your clothes. Vernon, come with me… We have packing to do… Harry?”
> 
> “Shadows…” Is all he says. She nods and heads up the stairs, Vernon and Dudley following closely behind. Harry sits down and purses his lips as Hermione hands Remus and Sirius both pieces of parchment. After a few minutes, Sirius swears and turns to Harry, “We’re with you every step of the way Prongslet…” Harry grins and Hermione and the Weasley’s sit down. Suddenly, Harry feels a disturbance in the Shadows, and then he’s engulfed in one. It forms into a screen, and through it, he can see Severus Snape, being repeatedly raped by one Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher. He fake gags and then he appears in the Shadows. He watches as Severus sobs, begs and screams at them to stop, but they don’t. He grows angry and blasts the rapists away from Severus, rendering them unconscious. The poor man falls to the floor, sobbing, and Harry rushes over to him, pulling his jacket off and placing it around the shivering Potions Master. He Summons Severus’ clothes to him and helps the man dress, before helping him to stand. He holds the shorter man close and shadow jumps back to Privet Drive.
> 
> FAMILY IS EVERYTHING
> 
> They arrive a few seconds later and Harry helps the poor man to lie on his side on the sofa in the living room. He kneels down and strokes through the greasy raven coloured hair and he smiles sadly as Severus leans into the touch. He continues his ministrations, and that’s when Petunia and the other two come down, “Severus…?” Petunia whispers in disbelief. At the sound of his name, Severus raises his head and his eyes widen when he sees Petunia, “T-Tuney…?” He whimpers. Harry steps back and Petunia rushes to the man she used to tell everyone was her little brother. She sits on the sofa and pulls him into her lap, murmuring to him quietly as she does. She strokes his hair and grimaces at the greasiness, “Ry, go run a bath for Sev please…” He nods, his green eyes flashing with rage.
> 
> He goes and does as he’s told and Severus looks up at Tuney, “Tuney…? Is-is Harry angry at me…?” He asks in a small, child-like voice. She goes to answer, but Sirius beats her to it. He kneels beside the scared man and runs a hand through his hair, “No bub, he’s not… He’s just… Angry at the people who did this… He won’t hurt you… You’re his little _Guererro_ …” Severus still looks uncertain, and that’s when Harry makes an appearance. Severus swallows and looks at Tuney, and when she smiles and nods encouragingly, he turns back to Harry, “H-Harry…?” Said young man levels him with an enquiring smile and Severus asks, “Up…?” Harry’s eyes and gaze softens and he picks Severus up and coaxes said man to wrap his legs around his waist-which Severus happily does.
> 
> Harry tucks the older man’s head under his chin and carries him up the stairs, Petunia following closely behind. They head into the bathroom and Petunia closes the door behind her. Harry sets Severus on the vanity counter and goes to leave, but he’s stopped by a hand in his robes and a small whimper. He smiles sadly as he turns and stands in-between Severus’ legs, coaxing Severus to look him in the eyes. When he does, Harry smiles and asks, “Do you want me to stay and help Tuney or do you want me to go…?”
> 
> “Stay…?”
> 
> Harry nods and kisses Severus’ forehead before helping him off the counter and to get undressed. Once undressed, Severus-with help from both Petunia and Harry-hops in the bath. He leans back, relaxing, and Harry and Petunia kneel down and begin to wash him; Harry washing his hair and Petunia washing his body. After half an hour, they help him outand Petunia dries him off while Harry grabs him some new clothes. When he comes back and shows the clothes to Severus, said man breaks down and Harry quickly wraps him up in the towel before pulling him close, “Severus…? Kiddo, what’s wrong…?” Harry asks lovingly, “Th-the clothes… They’re-they’re too p-perfect… I’ll-I’ll soil them with m-my freakishness…” He sobs and rage flares through Harry at the reason for Severus’ break down.
> 
> His hold tightens protectively and possessively and he begins to murmur to Severus, telling him that what he said wasn’t true. Unbeknownst to him, everyone from downstairs is watching them, all of them smiling at how parental Harry is, “He’ll be a great father one day…” Sirius murmurs, “He already is…” Sirius looks at Remus in confusion and the Werewolf elaborates, “Severus must either be a Magical Submissive, or a Creature Submissive… Seeing as Harry’s Dominant, and the fact that Severus-at the moment-is very unstable, Harry will be like a father to Severus, treating him like he should be treated… I wonder…” Remus frowns, and then it hits him, “Harry…?” He asks timidly.
> 
> Said young man turns around-and they notice that a certain Potions Master is dressed and tucked into Harry’s side-and smiles, indicating for Remus to continue, “Was Severus abused as a child…?” At the question, Severus tenses and Harry looks to him, “Were you Kiddo…?” Severus nods, as stiff as a board, and Harry picks him up and Severus relaxes, resuming his position from before his bath. Harry smiles fondly at him and then they head downstairs, where they find all of their things-including Remus’ and Sirius’, Bill’s, Charlie’s, Percy’s and the Twin’s, and Hermione’s things-waiting for them in the living room, where they find one Kingsley Shacklebolt standing, waiting for them, “You must hurry… Dumbledore is on his way here, and he’s livid.”
> 
> “Does he know that it was I who took Severus…?”
> 
> “No, he doesn’t… But he’s come to get you to help him _find the traitor_ , as it will…”
> 
> Harry snarls angrily and Hermione hisses. Kingsley takes a few steps back and raises his hands in surrender, “Heh, heh…” He murmurs. Harry sneers and uses the Shadows to take them all-Kingsley included-to his father at Malfoy Manor. They step out of the Shadows-Severus no longer in Harry’s arms-with said young man fuming, “Potter…!?” Draco Malfoy cries. Harry and Hermione look at each other and Harry nods. She turns back to look at Draco and her not-knowing parents in the eye. She destroys the Glamour’s on herself and instead of Hermione standing there, there’s another woman altogether; instead of her once curly brown hair, it’s wavy, platinum blonde in colouring, and her eyes are cobalt blue like her mother’s.
> 
> Her features are sharper, and her body more defined. Draco tears up at seeing his younger sister and he rushes forward and pulls her close. She sags against him and buries her face in his neck, “I’m so sorry Atropos, I didn’t know… I-I…” He begins to shake and she holds him tightly as he breaks down in her arms. Harry smiles slightly at the sight, before he laughs when they’re both held tightly by their parents. Atropos glares at her other brother and he grins. She rolls her eyes as she’s released and then she draws her wand. Harry smiles wickedly, and just as she’s about to hex or jinx him, Shadows surround her and begin tickling her mercilessly. She shrieks in mirth and begins to laugh, giggle and chuckle and he just smirks. She yells out truce and he commands the Shadows to leave her alone. Once she’s free, she catches her breath before smiling slightly in Harry’s direction. Her smile fades, however, when he doesn’t return it, “Ry…?” She asks timidly. He turns sad eyes on her and she gulps, “I’ll leave you guys here… I better go…” She pales and latches onto him, “You can’t! What kind of shit thing is that…!? We’re your family! How can you leave us…!?”
> 
> “If I don’t go, Dumbledore will know something is amiss!”
> 
> “Let him know then! You can’t leave us! You can’t leave your son behind…” The last part is whispered in his ear and he glares at her. She cows slightly at the force of it, but she doesn’t back down. She’s about to say something, when Severus says the one sentence nobody expected to hear from the Potions Master, “Daddy, don’t leave… I’ll be better, I promise! Please Daddy…” He begins to silently cry and Harry pulls him close. Severus looks up into his eyes, silently begging to be picked up. Harry obliges and holds him close, swaying from side to side slowly. Severus’ sobs begin to die down and within minutes, he’s no longer crying, but resting against his Dad. Said young man sighs and closes his eyes, “Fine, I’ll stay… But, I’m sending your Shadows to the house, as well as mine.” The last sentence is said to the Dursley’s and they nod. He places Severus on the floor and then he commands his Shadow and the other three’s Shadow’s to look like them. He gives them their instructions and then they disappear, leaving behind grey copies of themselves in the process. They all sit down, and Atropos perches herself in her big brother’s lap, whom smiles indulgently at her.
> 
> Harry grins and then his eyes widen when his parents walk into the room. He swallows thickly and casts his eyes downward. Atropos’ gaze softens and she stands and kneels in front of her brother, “Show them…” As she says this, Tom and Rabastan sit down, Rabastan in Tom’s lap. Harry takes a deep breath before he nods and stands. Atropos quickly perches herself in Draco’s lap again, just as Harry faces his parents and destroys the Glamour’s on himself. Instead of jet black hair, his hair turns brown, and his once jade like eyes become a very fluorescent grey-green. His facial structure becomes sharper and his build more muscle-toned. His height of 6’ goes to 6’2” and his mind instantly becomes that of a 17 year old. Tom and Rabastan gasp, with said Sub standing and rushing over to his son, pulling him close. Dmitri smiles slightly and holds his ‘mother’ to his chest. He looks up when he hears something that sounded like a choked sob, and his gaze softens when he sees his father silently breaking down. Dmitri hands Rabastan over to Petunia and he approaches his father and kneels down in front of him, “Father…?” He asks. Tom’s head snaps up and he launches himself into his son’s arms, effectively puzzling his child. Dmitri’s arms come around to hold him close as he sobs, and then Dmitri begins to sing, Atropos harmonising;
> 
> _“You’re not alone,_
> 
> _Together we stand,_
> 
> _I’ll be by your side, you know I’ll take your hand,_
> 
> _When it gets cold,_
> 
> _And it feels like the end,_
> 
> _There’s no place to go,_
> 
> _You know I won’t give in,_
> 
> _No I won’t give in_
> 
> _Keep holding on_
> 
> _‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_
> 
> _Just stay strong_
> 
> _Nothing you could do_
> 
> _There’s no other way when it comes to the truth_
> 
> _So keep holding on_
> 
> _‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_
> 
> _So far away_
> 
> _I wish you were here_
> 
> _Before it’s too late, this could all disappear_
> 
> _Before the doors close_
> 
> _And it comes to an end_
> 
> _With you by my side I will fight and defend_
> 
> _I’ll fight and defend_
> 
> _Yeah, yeah_
> 
> _Keep holding on_
> 
> _‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_
> 
> _Just stay strong_
> 
> _Nothing you could do_
> 
> _There’s no other way when it comes to the truth_
> 
> _So keep holding on_
> 
> _‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_
> 
> _Hear me when I say, when I say believe_
> 
> _Nothing’s gonna change, nothing’s gonna change destiny_
> 
> _Whatever’s meant to be will work out perfectly_
> 
> _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_
> 
> _Keep holding on_
> 
> _‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_
> 
> _Just stay strong_
> 
> _Nothing you could do_
> 
> _There’s no other way when it comes to the truth_
> 
> _So keep holding on_
> 
> _‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_
> 
> _Keep holding on_
> 
> _Keep holding on_
> 
> _There’s nothing you could say_
> 
> _Nothing you could do_
> 
> _There’s no other way when it comes to the truth_
> 
> _So keep holding on_
> 
> _’Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through.”_
> 
> Tom looks up at him and Dmitri smiles and then they’re tackled to the floor by Rabastan, who’s sobbing quietly in happiness, “Oh Da…” Dmitri murmurs fondly and Atropos giggles. Dmitri and his parents hug each other for ages, neither of them moving much. The others talk well into the night, thinking up plans for old Dumble-duck.
> 
> FAMILY IS EVERYTHING
> 
> Meanwhile, in a small town called Dundrum in Ireland, a woman with a spiked pixie cut, midnight black hair and white eyes, with sharp features and slim body, wearing black latex and a black shoulder cowl, is readying herself to Apparate to Malfoy Manor, where her _real_ little Submissive is and her nephew, who she’s going to adopt, no matter the fact that he’s 35 years of age. She takes one last look around her one bedroom flat of 26 years, before she sets it alight with Shadow flames, before checking her pockets to make sure she has everything, before disappearing into the night, her weapons hidden all over her body, just _itching_ to be used.


End file.
